Behind the Scenes
by Let me rule
Summary: Little snippets of the more mundane side to the Winchester's life. Coda to every episode as they air.
1. Book of the Damned

"Dude, hand me that plate."

Charlie had practically fallen asleep at the table. Sam had disappeared after helping her get to bed. One of their old cassettes was playing softly on the radio.

Dean hummed along absently as he cleared the table.

Cas got up and began to help him, hiding a smirk at Dean's off-key rendition of "Fortunate Son".

They didn't really talk. Didn't need to. It was 11:30 on a Tuesday night, they'd just had pizza, Cas was mostly an angel and Dean was somewhat a demon.

And they washed dishes together at the sink, standing in comfortable silence.


	2. The Werther Project

The door slammed. Dean looked up to see Sam come down the stairs two at a time, looking slightly disheveled.

" Hey," he greeted his brother. Sam dropped the keys on the table and joined his brother on the other end of the library.

"Where you been?" Dean asked, pushing a beer across the table.

"Running errands."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Long-ass errands. Sure you,uh, weren't doing something about this?" Dean motioned vaguely to his bare forearm. The mark was barely visible at the moment.

Sam scoffed. " Dude, no. I went to get this-" Sam pulled a DVD case from his pocket. Game of Thrones, season two. "You wanna go start it?"

Dean cracked a smile. Only show they both liked.

"Hell yeah."


	3. Angel Heart

The gas pump clicked. Sam removed it from the car and began to feed cash into the machine.

"Hey." Sam looked over his shoulder. Dean had emerged from the convenience store with arms of full of junk food. He tossed a soda can at Sam.

"Thanks." (Sam hated soda, but they had six hours to go before they were even in Kansas.)

Dean cracked one himself and began to drink it, leaning against the car.

"So I've been thinking.." Sam said.

"Dangerous thing to do, Sam."

"Shut up. I've been thinking, how the hell did you get an 18 year old girl onto a crime scene?"

"Ah-ha!" Dean grinned. "Said it was take your daughter to work day at the Bureau." He looked very pleased with himself.

Sam nearly spit out the soda.

" You, uh, said that Claire, who was Jimmy Novak's daughter," Sam wiped his mouth. "Cas' vessel's daughter, was your daughter?"

Dean's smile disappeared. He looked suspiciously at Sam.

"Yeah. So?"

"And you were with Cas at the time."

"You..you're- just shut up." Dean got into the car and slammed the door.

Sam laughed and got into the driver's seat next to his brother.


	4. Dark Dynasty

"You ever wonder if Chuck's still writing?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam looked up. Those were the first words Dean had said to him in four days. After they found Charlie, Dean went mute. He picked up his sister's lifeless body silently. He'd driven back to the bunker without a word. He had constructed a pyre without opening his mouth. He stood next to Sam and didn't speak as Charlie went up in smoke.

"Sometimes. Why?" Sam said, closing the book he'd been reading.

"i just..with this shit-" Dean gestured to his arm. "And this shit-" he motioned between himself and Sam. "And this pile of shit-" He nodded at Charlie's destroyed laptop, which Sam had been trying to reconstruct. "It feels like our lives are a goddamn soap opera."


	5. The Prisoner

**Public Service Announcement: this episode destroyed me. That is all**

* * *

"Hold still, Cas." Sam's voice cracked as he cleaned off the blood dripping down Cas' face. He couldn't heal himself. He tried. It didn't work.

Sam was close to crying, Cas could see it in how he turned away every few minutes. In how his eyes were red, his hands shaking.

Cas was not. He was past crying. Dean had locked himself in his room, then stomped out of the bunker. He didn't even look at Cas, laying motionless on the ground.

Sam had come home ten minutes later. He helped Cas up, helped him bandage his cuts. Cas told him what happened in a quiet voice. He told him how Dean beat the bloody shit out of him, how Dean stood over him with a knife. How Dean left.

"This is gonna hurt." Sam had a tear dripping down his cheek. He poured antiseptic over an open bruise.

Cas didn't feel anything.


End file.
